Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated. New Facts for Consideration *...that X-Terminator, Tornado and Thermidor 2 are the only UK Series Semi-Finalists to have reached multiple finals in non-sequential order? (i.e. 4 and 7, plus 6 in Tornado's case) *...that the first wheel of Milly-Ann Bug to be destroyed by Razer (the rear right wheel) had also been destroyed by Pussycat in the battle prior? *...that the four grand finalists of Series 4 have all been flipped out of the arena in later series? *...that of the returning Series 2 semi-finalists, only 3 from 11 reached the semi-finals in Series 3, and the trio fell in the second round? *...that Team Chaos and Team Cold Fusion were the only two surviving teams from the Series 1 Grand Final to enter Series 4 and that coincidently, they met in the Grand Final of Series 4 as well with Chaos 2 and Pussycat respectively? *...that autonomous robots were permitted by the rules of Robot Wars? *... that numerous robots in Robot Wars had sponsorships, but an official ban prevented these sponsorships from being displayed on the robot? *...that every reigning champion reached at least the second round of the series Semi-Final? *...that every time Cassius lost a battle, it was pitted? *...that when her flywheel was introduced, Matilda was meant to have interchangable weapons, but only ever used the chainsaw in the US series? *...that in both the second and third Tag Team Terror Championships, the team that defeated the reigning champions won the whole event? *...that Dantomkia was in Heat C of both the sixth and seventh wars, and in both wars flipped a robot out of the arena in the second round and the heat final? (Mighty Mouse and Chaos 2) and (Scorpion and IG-88) *...that every team who defeated a robot from Team Tetanus (including Flip Flop Fly) in the UK Championships went on to lose to the eventual series Runner-up? *...that all the Grand Finalists from Series 1, except for T.R.A.C.I.E., completed the Gauntlet? *...that Steg 2 was the only robot out of the series 4 top 10 seeds to not participate in any side competition during the series including the Christmas specials? *...that despite finishing runner-up in the first Dutch series, Lizzard lost 3 times during the same competition, which is more than any other finalist in the history of the show? *...that Tornado is the only UK Champion to defeat the previous champion en-route to winning the title? *...that from the fourth series onwards, the reigning champion always fought an unseeded machine in the second round of the semi finals? *...that in Behemoth's first four UK Championships, the robot who defeated it lost its next fight? *...that apart from Bigger Brother, Team Cold Fusion faced every UK Grand Champion and Runner-up of the first six series? *...that in Robot Wars: The Sixth Wars/Heat B, all three robots to fall into the pit in Round 1 progressed to Round 2? *...that in Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat F, Shunt appeared in all seven battles, and Bash and Killalot were the only other two to appear? *...that Thermidor 2 reached the series semi-finals whenever Philippa Forrester wasn't the pit reporter, whilst Team Big Brother made the Semi-Finals only when she was? *...that Henry had a team member named Tom, and Major Tom had a team member named Henry, and both machines lost to 101 in Series 4? *...that when Shunt destroyed Major Tom's head, the pieces flew Out of the Arena, but when Tsunami threw Major Tom out, the head was knocked off beforehand and remained inside the arena? *...that only three robots with Overhead Weapons made to a Grand Final (Bodyhammer, Killertron and Terrorhurtz), but Bodyhammer did not use that overhead weapon? *...that Killertron was the first robot to push another robot into the Pit of Oblivion? *...that the half of the sixty Out of the Arena flips took place in Series 7 alone? *...that in five UK championships and two Extreme series, Firestorm has only needed to use its flipper as a srimech twice? *...that the heat final of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat A was the only time that both seeds made the heat final, and both had dominated their second round matches against an axe-wielding robot to get there? *...that Brutus Maximus and Lethal Swan were the only non-#1 seeds who were in Heat A twice? *...that PulverizeR, Tornado, Razer, and the middleweight Typhoon are the only robots to defeat both a clusterbot and a walkerbot? *...that in all of Aggrobot's 1-on-1 matches, four out of five times it faced a robot with only five letters in its name? *...that Rocky-Bot-Boa was the only Extreme Warriors Grand Finalist that won a side competition? *...that technically, both versions of Mace lost to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that all of Bulldog Breed's losses when it featured a flipper were to a grand finalist? *...that of the 24 All-Star robots, only Kat 3 came from a team that had never made the Semi-Finals of a World or UK Championship? *...that the finalists of Heat B of Series 7 lost to the champion and runner-up teams of Series 5 in their only other appearance? *...that every seed in Series 6 made at least the heat final, the only time this ever happened? *...that all of the battles in Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Semi-Final 1 went to the judges, bar Chaos 2's? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content